


It Was Worth The Trouble

by Ryla_is_gone



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Henry Stickmin Series: Fleeing the Complex, M/M, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryla_is_gone/pseuds/Ryla_is_gone
Summary: After spending roughly 5 months imprisoned inside the Wall. Henry Stickmin can finally say that he is losing his mind.But after one day he gets his prayers answered. Unfortunately he also has to pay a big price for it.And now working 24/7 for the Government with only one hour of sleep, Henry can say that he is about to collapse. At least it was better than being stuck inside a hellhole.But what if it was just the tip of the iceberg for Henry. Once he finds out that his once partner has now become something he didn't expected, would Henry give up once more or would he try to find a way out of this mess his in?
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story and it's plot lines belongs to me while the au and it's concept belongs to @dokki.doodlez in Instagram. You should check their account for more arts and aus of Henry and the gang :>

Henry Stickmin has been used to solitude and being alone, but to be trapped in a small confined room with nothing but a small window that only let's in a small stray of light and for a strong blizzard that is happening right now? 

It's driving him mad. 

Hugging his knees close to his chest just so he can feel a bit of warmth. He placed his head in his arms as he slowly recalls on what happened to him and how he gets stuck on a place like this. 

After the warden ordered his second in command to take Henry to the transfer cell. Henry had only been here for a few minutes but he wanted out. 

This prison isn't like the one he had escape from, this place had more weapons and maximized security. If he wanted to escape this place, then he needs a plan to get out without anyone noticing. 

As he and the second in command continues to walk from hallway to hallway, he takes the time to make sure he memorize each path he needs to use for his escape. 

Before he can gets his mind back on track, he gets shoved inside a room -probably the transfer cell- the thing he first sees is another person sitting in the floor. Their red hair being to obvious, But Henry kept a distance between him and the red haired girl. 

If he plans to get out he needs to do it fast yet still manage to leave without anyone noticing. The only problem is that the clock is ticking. 

He let out a quite sigh as he tries to calm his nerves that's about to explode any minute. 

Tick.... Tick.... Tick.... 

_It's useless...._

He thought as he grits his teeth together due to frustration, he couldn't manage to come up with a plan. If only he had a complete layout of the building then it'll make it more easier for him.

Unfortunately he doesn't have that, and if he keeps stalling like this then he'll get locked up for good. 

His eyes lit up for a moment until it disappeared and was replaced with a contemplating look in his eyes. 

But what other choices does he have, either he gets trapped in this place or he just have to chrash tackle the guard and escape right now. 

_Oh well. So much for trying to escape without anyone noticing._

Without thinking twice, Henry rammed into the guard and started to run through the hallways. Trying to dodge the guards and the bullets by acrobating... Which he just learned right now. 

...

One thing lead to another and now here he is in a car chase, he stirred the wheel to the left so he can slam the the car with one of the guards who was holding a shotgun. But as he did that, the truck lost control and started to tumble over. 

_Shit!_

He whispered as the truck slides towards a cliffs edge, and just barely from falling over. Letting out a hiss as he felt pain surging from his hand, he holds it tightly and tries to calm his breath. 

Hearing a loud screech and something closing, Henry started to sweat while trying to avert his look from the bottom of the cliff. 

"I have to say, Henry, I am impressed, really I am." 

The warden said, his voice clearly was filled with in awe. But Henry didn't know if he should take it as a compliment or a threat. 

"You're the first person to escape The Wall," 

The truck suddenly moves close to the edge making Henry panic as he slowly moves father from the broken window, terrified if he makes a wrong move then it'll be the end for him. 

"but this is the end for you. You've got two options here Henry: You stay in there, or you return to us back to the complex." 

Henry could feel the truck almost losing balance as the warden continues to talk. He couldn't find a way out of this... 

"What's it going to be Henry?"

His hands were shaking, not because of the cold but from the feeling of defeat. He was surrounded, he doesn't have a plan for him to escape from this. He closed his eyes tightly, his hand turning to a fist ignoring the pain as he started to doubt the choice he was about to make. 

He slowly opened his eyes, tears threatening to fall. He looks at his hands that were covered from the shattered glass and was bleeding badly, the temperature being a problem as he slowly feels it turning numb. 

Raising both of his hands to show that he was giving up, Henry could feel himself about to cry out as he realized that his escape failed. 

"You've made the right choice."

_No, it's more like I didn't have much of a choice any way._

He felt his arms being grabbed roughly and lifting him slowly out of the window. Clenching his mouth shut from letting out a sound of pain, Henry could feel the glass poking his body. It's a good thing he was wearing a sweater, or he would been freezing to death. 

It's a good thing they managed to get Henry out of the truck, because as soon as he was out the truck had fallen to the edge of the cliff. 

Henry didn't know what to feel right now, if he had been anymore slower then he would surely have been in Death's footsteps. And that was one thing he didn't wanted.

"Alright, back to the complex! And you better make sure that he doesn't try to escape or your all fired!" 

That was the last thing he heard before he felt something hard hit his head knocking him out cold. 

... 

As soon as his eyes opened, he quickly noticed the metal bracelets that were clinging to both of his wrists. Not only that, it seems like somebody changed his outfit, instead of the black sweater and his blue hoodie it was replaced with the common black and white jumpsuit. And for some reason he felt one of his legs feeling heavy, but he just ignored it thinking it was only because of the cold. Instead of wondering who change his clothes, Henry was more focused on the bracelet that was currently residing in his wrists. 

Confused and curious, Henry tried to take the one of the metal bracelet off his wrist. But as he did that, he immediately felt a wave of shocks that made him cry out in pain. 

The pain began to subsidies after some time, but Henry could still feel the effects from the shock waves. He glared at the metal bracelets that had a faint glow of blue. 

That's when Henry started to realize where he was, he was inside a small room, with nothing but a small window. There wasn't light inside, except the only light there is from the window. 

"I see you have grown attached to your new cell." 

Henry looked out of the window to see the warden himself. 

"This cell of yours is made of titanium. Even the window is bulletproof, so that's impossible for you to escape." 

He said while gesturing around as if he was proud of his work. Which he was. 

"And lastly, we prepared something special for you Henry. But it seems like you already know how it works, judging by how the bracelet is glowing." 

Henry looked down again as he noticed the glow was turning faint. 

"This was specifically made so that prisoner like you won't have a chance. It electrifys you if you tried to take it off."

The warden explained to Henry, who was too busy looking at his feet. Now knowing why he felt something weighing him down. 

"Ah, I almost forgot about that one! Grigori was the one who suggested that which I approved of. Not only does that weight you down, it also has a tracker on incase you decided to escape again. Which we'll probably never happen." 

Henry lifted up the sleeves of his pants, now seeing the chain tied up to his ankle leading to a large metal ball. He also noticed a small red light flickering on and off. 

"You should feel honored Henry, after all. Your the first person to almost escaped the complex. But it seems like you've run out of luck. I'll make sure you stay in this cell until you rot Henry Stickmin." 

After saying that, he left Henry who was deep in thought. 

He looked at his now bandaged hand as he thoughts if his choice was worth it. He didn't think of his consequences throughly, if he had known this was waiting for him then he had no choice but to greet Death. 

Tired and exhausted, Henry just stayed in a corner and holds his arms around him in an attempt to warm himself up. 

And now here he is, stuck in this hellhole with no way out. He didn't know how much time had past by while he was here in the Wall. To him, it felt like a year had already passed.

But one things for sure, and it's that Henry can't take it anymore. He couldn't handle the coldness any more longer, the jumpsuit he was wearing wasn't a big help to warm himself up. And this room. He felt suffocated, he was terrified that one day it'll suddenly close around him until he gets squashed to death.

If he stayed her any more longer then he'll really start to think of a way to commit suicide. Yes, he was scared of death. Back then he had the ability to see different timelines, on what would happen if he choose this or that. It helped him escaped a prison and stole the Tunisian Diamond. Not only that but because of that ability he also escaped death multiple times. 

But after helping the government out from capturing the Toppats, he wasn't able to see through it anymore. Which is why he decided to surrender himself and was brought back to the Wall.

_I just... I just wish that I can leave this place. I don't think I can last longer in here..._

He said to himself. But deep down, he knew it was just false hope. Henry decided to just sleep in, the only thing he can only do the whole time he was stuck here.

He felt nothing but only the cold as he started to lose himself to sleep.

...

Henry was suddenly awoken by something loud being opened. Before he could investigate the noise, he immediately covered his eyes when he was faced with a blinding light.

And that's when he knew something was going on.

"Good to see you awake Henry."

Shocked, he slowly lowered his hand away from his face after getting used to the light. Seeing the once closed metal door now wide opened. But he's suspicious was correct. He was looking at a familiar face he thought he would never would see again. 

"Hope you had a nice sleep, because you'll need it when we board the helicopter." 

His mind was blank, he didn't know how to exactly process on what's going on. 

But instead, he finally felt something warm slides off his face. Hope bursting through his whole body. 

"What are you waiting for Henry." 

He could only muster out a weak reply:

"Roger that General." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this story just for the angst :'), and also because I was starving to find more Stickvin fictions. What has become of my life that I started to ship sticks? We'll never know :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Go go go go!!!"

When he heard that, he immediately started the engine of helicopter as it slowly raised up. With that, Henry heard fast footsteps and loud shooting but was masked by the propellers of the helicopter.

"WE CAN GO NOW HENRY!"

His partner said opening the door to the helicopter, followed with him shooting his gun at the mafia. It was the only thing Henry needed to hear as they take off to the skies leaving the angry mafia who were yelling at them loudly along with their shotguns as they tried to shoot down the helicopter but failed as they were already too far away.

Silence is the only thing Henry heard besides the loud sound the helicopter made. Worried, Henry looked back to see his partner lying down, his arm covered his face as he panted slowly. Probably due to the adrenaline he had from running away to the mafia. He puts back his focus to the controls as he checks their location to see how far till their back to the base.

"Yes..."

Raising his eyebrows, Henry glanced back to see his partner now seating up and clutching a brown envelope in his chest.

"We did it."

Confused, Henry decided to take a look again but instead was met with arms around his head.

"We broke our record Henry!"

As much as Henry is happy for him, he prefers to celebrate alive than to get them killed in an accident. He roughly pushed the hands away as he holds the control, making the helicopter go back to it's course and not falling down.

"Whoops, guess I got a little bit carried away..."

Henry rolled his eyes at him, but had a small smile plastered in his face.

'You could have gotten us killed Raphael.'

He had some problems using only his right hand to sign to Raphael while his left was tightly holding the control to keep them from falling again.

Raphael only let out a laugh as he took the seat besides him, wearing the seat belt as he opened up the envelope checking it's contents.

"Can you blame me though? This mission is so easy, that it only took us an hour to get it done!"

When he thought about it, the mission the general gave them really was simple. And seeing as the mafia had only a few people present while the others were getting their transactions done at another side of the city, it was the perfect time for them to get the files they needed to hold an arrest.

_Looks like luck was on our side today._

"Aha! I found their records of all their transactions, their works and all of their products!"

Raphael proudly said as he was holding a folder, the one where it contains all the information they needed to bring the mafia down.

Henry gave him a thumbs up as he used his earpiece to send a recorded message back to the base so that they'll know they finished their mission. Checking their coordinates once again just so that they won't go off the path, Raphael suddenly let out a chuckle. Which prompted Henry to raise his eyebrows at him.

"Y'know, it's already been a year since we've been partners Henry, who would thought that a new recruit like me and you, a pilot in the training would have come this far."

He was right, it's been a year after since... After since Henry left that horrible place and joined the government.

To be frank, the time he spent training in the military was... Demanding, he can recall how he had to take lessons on how to fly a helicopter, and whenever he got what he needed for his mission , he would use the time on learning on how to fly the helicopter and of course navigating the area.

He was thankful for Vincent, one of the first people who taught him on how to fly a helicopter. They were assigned together during the time Henry was still learning. They would do their own things whenever they were given a mission, which Henry didn't mind. The only time they would interact with one another is when Vincent was teaching him, they would always do it after they were done with their missions since Henry also have to take military training afterwards.

It didn't take long for Henry to learn on how to fly a helicopter. Which surprised everyone, while the pilots were impressed. It would usually take at least about a year to learn how to fly a helicopter, but it only took Henry two months to learn and actually fly a helicopter on his own.

But that didn't stop there, even though he knows how to fly a helicopter doesn't mean he won't take flight class. It would seem unfair to the other pilots who took them a long time to get what they wanted. Is what General Galeforce said to him after he had finished a mission.

That only meant more work for Henry. He only managed to get an hour of sleep in between works, training and occasionally missions given to him.

In a nutshell, Henry is suffering from fatigue and would most likely get them in an accident. Speaking of fatigue, his vision had finally started to get blurry and he felt his body aching.

_Oh shit._

Henry thought as he slightly bend over to get his bag that was under the control panel. Once he gets his bag, he opened it and took out a metal water bottle. Henry opened the lid and took a sip while he kept his eyes focused at the skies. Raphael who was reading one of the papers suddenly grimaced when he took a sniff of the strong smell coming out of Henry's water bottle.

"Drinking coffee again Henry? Actually don't answer that question, it's too obvious."

Henry only gave him a shrug as he swallowed down the whole drink. He felt his vision getting clearer and he felt the drowsiness going away. He would always carry a bottle of his signature strong and bitter coffee, the only thing that keeps him awake especially during an important mission.

Raphael only shakes his head and let out a sigh. Knowing the condition of Henry very well ever since they became partners. The day they met Raphael already noticed on how Henry's eyes would close for a moment before snapping back open. How his finger would always twitch before he would put them in the pockets of his blue hoodie.

But the most noticeable thing of Henry is the dark circles under his eyes. Raphael heard on how the general would give him a much more harder training than the rest had taken, yet he didn't know why Henry had to take training, learning and going on a mission all together.

Henry already knows how to close-combat and how to use a gun, but the general was firm on having him take training everyday. On early mornings Raphael would see Henry doing exercises, and during noon he would see him with one of the pilots as they fly around the base, he doesn't even know if Henry had lunch or not. And usually he and Henry would be doing a mission in the afternoon.

At night he would visit Henry to check if he was asleep or not. Which he wasn't, he would be sitting in his bed reading a book. Probably about safety or navigation.

Raphael respected Henry, he could see the dedication he has for doing his work even if he was suffering with fatigue he didn't lose focus.

"Since we finished this mission a bit early than usual, maybe the General can give us a break?"

Raphael said to Henry who only responded with a tired look that probably meant 'I hope so'.

He also forgot to mention on how Henry wouldn't talk. Well, he heard him talk to the general before. But to him or to anybody else, he preferred to talk by sign language. It was an obstacle for Raphael since he didn't understand how to sign, that's why Henry resorted to morse codes. He would do it by tapping on the ear piece he always wears, Raphael had still yet to seen Henry remove his ear piece or better yet talk to him with his voice.

It took him a long time to understand the body language and expressions of Henry Stickmin and he also took a class about sign language. Which made it more easier for the both of them to communicate.

"By the way, how long till we get back to the base?"

He asked Henry as he puts back the folder in the envelope after he had read all the papers inside it.

'Probably would take about 30 minutes until we get back.'

Henry signed with his right hand after he took a quick check of their coordinates. Raphael nods in return as he decided to waste his time by looking at the vast see of clouds around them. Knowing Henry needs to concentrate on flying the helicopter than making a conversation.

...

"Good job boys. Looks like we'll be able to arrest the Burlone Mafia with the information you got."

The General said after he had read the contents of the documents inside the folder, his voice was filled with pride. Ever since he had assigned the two together, they hadn't failed a single assignment he gave them.

Henry smiled a little while Raphael on the other hand had a big smile on his face. His eyes had a spark in them, it made Henry feel glad that their mission was a successful one.

"It's a good thing too, since that mafia is growing large after the Toppat's arrest."

General Galeforce said as he puts back the documents in the envelope. Henry's smile wavered after he heard the word Toppat. Even after the arrest of their leader Reginald Copperbottom and hundreds of his people, the remaining members had still managed to cause trouble.

Henry heard from one of the soldiers that they were recruiting all around the city. Or maybe even in a different place, but one thing that Henry knows is that their slowly recovering from their lost. They had been keeping a low profile for a while, making it hard for the government to pinpoint their hideout. Whoever their new leader is Henry applauds them for keeping the clan together.

"Hmm, since you've finished your mission a bit early than I expected why don't you two take the day off?"

Raphael eagerly nods without hesitation, knowing that Henry needs it more than him. Taking a glance besides him, he saw how Henry's eyes turned wide and how his attention was focused to the General.

"Very well boys, now that we're done talking you are dismissed."

The two of them saluted to the General before they left his office, Raphael left first while Henry looked back at the General. He had a troubled look as his contemplated whether to ask the General the question that was bothering him ever since he started his work for the government.

Finally mustering up the courage, Henry took a deep breath before he called the General.

"General?"

Galeforce looked up from reading a report one of the soldiers gave to him. He saw Henry standing from the doorway, and noticed the troubled look in his eyes.

"What is it Henry?"

"I know that the mission you've assigned to him is confidential, but I can't help but think that something bad happened to him. Or worse..."

It was hard for Henry to finally get the question off his chest, he couldn't sleep at night without thinking about what might happen to him. Especially since he was probably miles away from where he was.

"... There's hasn't been a report yet Henry. But I'm sure that his alright, I have trust in him that he'll came back safe Henry."

Galeforce reassured him, a soft and caring look on his face. Henry gave him a smile as a reply, before he nods and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Galeforce was met with melancholy. He had taught others to confront the truth then to hide with a lie, but what just happened now... Was a showcase of himself being a hypocrite, doing something he was taught to not do.

He opened one of his drawers and took out a picture frame. He was careful on holding the frame, the glass having a large crack in the middle of the frame.

Galeforce stared longingly at the picture of himself alongside the person who he treated like a son he never had. But after what happened, he couldn't find him. He caressed the picture of them, avoiding to touch the crack in the middle.

Truth to be told, the crack in the middle made it look like they were separated in the picture. And that didn't helped in making Galeforce feel better since the crack appeared after he had left them.

How depressing, this picture is all that he has left as a memory of him.

...

"Hey Henry, what did you talk about with the General?"

Raphael said as he takes off his uniform and replaced it with a more casual outfit. Henry had a surprised look on his face, he was stuck in his train of thoughts until Raphael stopped it from going further with his question.

'I asked him if a friend of mine had finished their mission abroad.'

He signed as he took off the military jacket he was wearing and was left with a black t-shirt underneath. Placing the jacket in his locker, he took out a royal blue colored jacket. It was given to him by the General, and he was ordered to always wear it. Henry didn't mind it at all, but he felt confused to see a barcode with the number '002' underneath it on one of the sleeves of the jacket.

"A friend? I didn't know you had a friend here Henry."

He just shrugs as he puts on the jacket and took his bag from his locker.

'Well, his name is Charles Calvin and his a veteran pilots. His the one who taught me the basics on how to control a helicopter and how to fly them. Usually he would have a plan that involves him crashing his helicopter to anything, and even though he has a good eyesight he isn't good at shooting and... '

Raphael lost focus when he saw how Henry looked. The way his eyes sparkle every time he talks about his friend, and how his mood turned better by the minute. And if Raphael could just squint a bit, he thought he could see little hearts floating around Henry.

It made him happy to see this side of Henry, since the Henry he knows is under a lot of work and would drink coffee knowing that it would make him sick but still drinks it. And right now, Henry probably needs to sleep.

"Alright alright, you've said enough Henry. Honestly though, the way you talk about him makes me think that his your lover."

He said as he placed a hand in Henry's shoulder as they walked out of the locker room. Ignoring the fact that he had made Henry a bright tomato and was met with a couple of punches from him.

"Ow ow ow, okay okay! You can stop now Henry!"

Henry just glared at him as he shakes off the hand on his shoulder, feeling annoyed at his partner he decided to walk back to his room leaving Raphael in the hallway. But before he could do that, he looked back and signed to Raphael.

'Don't try to wake me up later, you know what happened last time you did that.'

Raphael let out a groan as he suddenly remembered what happened that one morning where he had to wake Henry up for a mission.

"I won't."

Henry gave him a grin as he waved goodbye and left to go back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit hard to write tbh.  
> I've also made some oc's just for the sake of the story.
> 
> Vincent is only going to be just mentioned and won't appear in the story.
> 
> While Raphael is Henry's partner. The reason why I made Raphael as his partner is since he is a new recruit he doesn't have the knowledge on what happened to Charles and General Gaelforce. That way it would make it more easier for Gaelforce to keep Henry in the dark about what happened. And also I thought of Rupert for being Henry's partner at first before I just went 'Nah'. I mean, who would want to be partner with a prisoner you bullied before?
> 
> Raphael is good at marksmanship, he can shoot any target as long as he has the right gun. He tends to do things on his own, which is why he had failed on his first mission. It's also one of the reasons why Gaelforce had partnered him and Henry together.
> 
> It would take a while for Charles to steal the spotlight, but rest assured he will show up sooner or later :D


	3. Chapter 3

Henry had always longed to sleep ever since the day he started to train himself with the help of General Galeforce. But just as it was in his grasp, the caffeine had already started to work it's effect on him right when he felt comfortable on his bed.

_I have the worst timing possible._

He thought as he stared blankly at the ceiling, having nothing else to do but had planned to sleep in the whole day, guess it's ruined now.

Well, he does have something to think about. And since the caffeine's effects won't probably wear off until an hour or two he could take the chance to recollect his thoughts.

'Where to start...'

Ah. Seems like he would be walking back to his memory lane, and that memory would be none other than the day he saw a glimpse of freedom..

Henry couldn't still believe what he was seeing. It felt like a dream, something he thought would never happen ever again. But he can feel the cold breeze going through his body, how it incassed him and disappears when he felt his skin shivered.

"Can you stand?"

He heard the General said to him, noting the concern in his voice. Pushing the thought away as he nods and placed his hand to the wall near him, acting as an aid to help him stand up properly. To both of their surprise Henry felt a strong pain in his knees making him lose balance and almost falled over. Luckily Galeforce was fast enough to catch Henry's hand to stop his fall.

"Are you alright Henry?"

Henry took a deep breath, the nerves in his legs slowly ceasing the pain. It took him some time for himself to stand properly without the General holding his hand anymore. Even if he did stand up now he can still feel the heavy weight of the metal ball tied to his ankle. And plus the metal bracelet that had a vice grip on his wrist, threatening him to just take a step for another taste of the electrifying pain that he had experienced more than he could count.

"Give me your hands."

Curious but doing as he was told, he showed the General his hands, wincing as he saw how pale he was for being stuck inside with no sunlight whatsoever. He stopped thinking as he felt the General took his hand, seeing him holding a key ring that has a few keys attached to it.

A sudden rush of hope filled inside him as he kept his eyes on the General's hand that inserted a small key inside one of the holes of the bracelet, slowly releasing it's grip on his wrist before it had fallen to the ground. The General did the same thing on his other hand, the bracelet soon falling down alongside it's pair.

He felt his tears swelling up, but he quickly resisted for it to fall. Afraid to show his vulnerability, especially in front of someone who is working for the government. Henry moved his focus back to his wrist, looking at what's left of the bracelet was nothing more than a red mark imprinted in his wrist. Feeling the General looking at him, he puts down his hands and returns his focus back to the General.

He was taken aback when the General shove a box to him. He took it, wary on what was inside. And once again he was caught off by his thoughts when the key ring was placed on top of the box.

"Your stuff is inside the box Henry, now I hope you won't take to long. I'll be waiting outside since I still have some talking with the guards here."

Nodding in reply even though he was confused, Henry watched as the General walk towards the elevator and was soon gone when he went inside. He was alone again, well maybe except some of the prisoner's thats inside their cell. He placed the box down as he took the key ring and started to find the key for the metal ball.

A minute or so Henry finally found the key, or what looks like a key. Instead of the blade it had a tube resembling a hole inside. Deciding that he should at least try to see if it's the key he needed to get the metal ball off his ankle. He sat down criss-cross to the floor holding the key in one of his hand while the other was holding his left ankle as he scanned to find the keyhole.

Once he found it, he immediately inserted the key that surprisingly fitted in the small hole. Turning it a bit until he heard a satisfied click, the lock had loosen it's grip. It made Henry let out a triumph laugh, now that his foot was free from a heavy burden, Henry took the box and opened it to see the clothes he wore before it was changed to a black and white jumpsuit and his pair of sneakers.

The only problem was that, where should he change clothes? He could change inside his cell, but it was already closed as soon as he was outside.

Having no other choice, he scanned the area again to see if someone was roaming around the place. Once he was sure that the coast was cleared, he looked down at his clothes and let out a sigh.

'Fuck it.'

He thought as he started to take off the top of his jumpsuit and replaced it with his black sweater and putting his blue hoodie underneath it. Now for the tricky part...

...

Whatever that's left of his dignity is now gone when he decided to change his clothes in a place that he is very much exposed. But he continued on, tying the shoelaces of his sneakers and putting the jumpsuit and the key ring inside the box.

Rubbing his arm and taking slow steps as he walks to the elevator. As soon that he was inside he pressed the the up button. Taking a quick look before the door closes, he was sure that he'll never miss this place. No, he was overjoyed that he won't have to go back. He felt a smile spread out his face, the door now closed and has started to raise up.

It took a while for the elevator to reach the top. So when the door finally opened, Henry quickly bolted outside. For some reason he felt exhausted, thinking that the walls were starting to enclose itself around him and was almost about to kill him.

After getting his attention back, Henry looked around to see an empty room. There were no guards around but he felt that something or someone is watching. But that's probably the paranoia talking. Spotting a door that probably leads outside, Henry almost ran after sensing someone behind him resulting him to almost broke the door opened. Luckily it didn't happen and that he was already outside and had closed the door that was separating him and whoever it was in the other side.

Been to caught up with adrenaline, it shocked him to the very core that he was actually outside. Even though the area was mostly covered in snow it didn't stop Henry from feeling sentimental that he could finally see colors that weren't the color of grey, and he can breathe freely without worrying about getting suffocated within the wall trapping him inside.

He thought that he was finally, finally free from this wretched place...

_But at what cost?_

Was what he thought, knowing very well that if he had wished for the unbelievable to happen it would cost a great price for him to achieve it.

Back then he had wished for a friend as a child, and he get what he wished for. Only for him to be faced with betrayal and sadness.

The day he lost the feeling of trust, the day he was sold to some people from the orphanage to a crime he didn't commit, the nightmares that haunted him to the very end.

And the same day he was given his ability.

_But maybe, just maybe it'll turn out different..._

He told himself as a reassurance, holding tightly for hope that everything is going to be okay. That he's finally free, and nothing bad can happen anymore.

"Henry."

He looked to his right to see the General with a few of the guards. Henry let out a deep sigh as he started to walk to where the General was, the snow crunching down whenever he took a step. Once he was right beside the General, he noticed the guards glaring at him.

"Took you long enough, we should also probably get going."

Ignoring the hateful glares he was receiving, he saw the General walking inside the building he had tried to escaped from. And where the man that locked him up is currently residing. Henry didn't want to follow the General inside, but if he stayed here any longer the guards might try to drag him back inside his cell.

Leaving him with no choice, he started to ran after the General who was waiting for him inside another elevator. If Henry was being honest he felt nervous going back inside, or worse seeing the warden again. It made his skin crawl from just the thought. And being inside an elevator wasn't really helpful, the time he spent inside his cell made him become claustrophobic. And add up on how slow the elevator was going he didn't know if he can last.

He was close to having a panic attack, clenching his fist and trying very hard to not lose his control he diverted his attention to the General. A question he needed to say, but he didn't know how to explain it in words. His mind was running all over the place, sweats started to form in his forehead and he felt nauseated.

' _If this keeps up, I'll humiliate myself in front of him.'_

He thought as a tsunami of dizziness hit him, almost making him lose balance. Until the General spoke up breaking the tension inside as Henry was left in a state of shock.

"Stick close with me if you don't want the guards to shoot you down Henry."

On cue the door opened with a ding, fighting off the dizziness Henry quickly followed the General outside. A strong gust of wind passed through them, the snow falling down and coating around the rooftop. Henry could see a dozen of guards forming two lines, some of them were holding rifles and pistol. They were eyeing him, but it didn't fazed Henry anymore.

As long as he was beside the General they won't try to do anything out of the line. The helicopter was at sight, seeing the red circle underneath it was probably the helipad. Henry let out a deep breath, his mouth was quivering but not from the cold, but from the feeling of freedom finally in his hands. Taking slow strides as the General opened the hatch of the door, before they could climb inside they heard someone talking from behind them. And it was the voice that Henry thought he wouldn't have to hear before they leave.

"Leaving so soon?"

His voice was laced with concern that Henry knew was fake. He didn't look back, because if he did then the tears he had been collecting from staying here will surely fall down. And he didn't want the warden to have the satisfaction from it. He heard a sigh coming from the General as he looked back behind them to see none other than Dmitri and his second in command Grigori.

"We've already talk about all the things that were needed to be said, so what do you want Dmitri?"

Galeforce only heard a 'hmph' as his reply. Seeing how Dmitri has his whole attention only to Henry. His eyes were like a predator pushing his prey in a corner so that it won't escape.

"I was only just going to remind you that if Stickmin went back to his old habit, then our agreement was that he'll be sent back here in the Wall."

Galeforce felt a tug on one of his sleeves, but didn't looked down knowing what the tug meant. He only looked at Dmitri who had a small smirk that only spelled trouble.

"Don't take me as a fool Petrov, I'm a man of my words. That also includes our agreement. Now if you can stop doubting our agreement then we'll take our leave."

Turning his back and about to climb inside, Henry's hand let go of his sleeve and also placed his foot in the landing skid, about to climb inside before Dmitri called him out.

"Постарайся хорошо провести время, Генри Стикмин, потому что я не могу гарантировать, что ты снова увидишь солнце."

He felt his hand start to shake as he tightly holds the handle. His heart started to beat fast, making him breath faster than before. Feeling his eyes starting to sting and getting blurred yet Henry tried to push it all away. Because nows not the time for him to feel weak and scared, especially now that his leaving.

So he just took a deep breath and climb inside. Turning back and closing the hatch of the door, he thought that he almost saw the warden's face. But he shake his head to remove the thought as the main rotor started it's power.

Seeing the General talking to the pilot. Henry's eyes lit up for a moment, thinking it was Charles. But it wasn't him, it was one of the pilots he saw during the time he infiltrated the Toppat's airship. The look in his face was replaced with a look of disappointment. He was hoping to see Charles, but guess not.

Spotting a wooden crate, he walked over it and sat down. His mind started to turn it's gear, replaying the words of the warden over and over again. All he could do was clench his fist inside the pocket of his hoodie. From the time he had spend locked away inside he quickly learned Russian just by listening to the conversation the guards were saying to each other. It wasn't easy, but it was the only thing that Henry could do that didn't had to electrify him.

Sensing that the General was near him, he looked up to only be greeted with a metal water bottle. Surprised yet still took the water bottle from the General, he examined it as the General took a seat beside him. Still keeping a distance between them which made Henry feel glad, turning the cap of the bottle until it was opened, his nose was hit with a warm aroma.

It smelled bitter and strong, finally realizing that it was coffee inside the bottle the General spoke to him.

"It'll take a while until we reach base, and we have a lot to talk about when we arrive. So drink the coffee, it was really cold back in the Wall."

Henry hadn't been listening to what the General was saying, instead he was looking at the brown liquid. When was the last time he had drank or ate something warm. He didn't even eat a single thing ever since he was there. The food they usually would gave him were cold and sometimes were stuck to the plate, and the water was already frozen.

But now, just the sight and smell of the coffee made his mouth drool. Deciding to take a sip, he couldn't care less that he burnt his tongue. The coffee he swallowed made his body feel warm, it felt heavenly even though the coffee was quite bitter.

It made Henry tear up, he couldn't stop the tears that finally came down to his face. It made him feel vulnerable, and he didn't like to feel that way. He had grown up knowing that if he had been seen crying then they'll take him for granted. Wiping his eyes as an attempt to stop his tears, then suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. He glance at the General, looking at his eyes that only showed concern. The hand on his shoulder slowly reached to his back, it made Henry flinched but kept quiet when he felt his hand gently rubbing his back. But what shocked him the most was what the General said:

"Cry it all out, you can't keep it inside forever Henry."

That was the last thing he wanted to hear as the tears now continued to fall, he covered his eyes as he let out a sob. He kept saying 'thank you' over and over again as the General kept rubbing his back. All the pain, sufferings, and nightmares he had kept to himself, now finally letting it all out as he didn't stop the tears that doesn't seem to end.

It felt nice for Henry to finally feel vulnerable.

And now here he is, working for the government. He was given a room and the necessary things he needed in his life when he had joined. He didn't question them about it, even the cameras that were installed in his room and on his jacket. He didn't made a complain about it. Not even when they forced him to become a pilot, he didn't said a word.

Because if he tried to voice out his opinion they might throw him back to his prison. That's what Dmitri and Galeforce agreed to. And Henry wasn't planning to pack his bag and have his butt inside the Wall again. And he didn't mind the workload they kept shoving inside his throat. As long as he has his coffee then he could do anything they ordered him to do.

But the thing he wanted to know the most is when was Charles coming back. Henry needed to know, the pilot was engraved to his heart the moment he had set his eyes on him. Ever since he started his training, he didn't heard anyone talking about him. It was like they were banned of saying his name in front of him, which lead to Henry finding Charles locker. He didn't need to use a lock picking kit since the pilot had told him the combination when Henry decided to sleep over to his house. Honestly, Charles almost talked everything about his life to Henry. And that's one of the things he admired about him.

When he had opened his locker, he found nothing inside it. The locker number was the right one that Charles said to him. So why wasn't their a single thing inside?

That's when the General called him to his office and told him about the mission. It left Henry feeling devastated to know that Charles is a few continents away from where he was. Not only that but he felt anxious and worried that something might have happened to him.

If only his ability didn't disappear out of the blue, then maybe he might just know what happened to Charles. Or better yet, he wouldn't get kidnapped by the Wall in the first place. But right now, his more worried about the choices his making. Without the ability to see the different outcomes of his choices, Henry is scared that maybe one day he might just die. And that when he open his eyes he won't see the fail screen again, or the annoying remarks of the Narrator.

He can't escape death anymore.

Letting out a sigh as he pushed all his thoughts away as he finally felt sleepy. But before he can let's himself be overcome with sleep, he imagined Charles smiling face and whispered to himself:

"I miss you Charles."

Now letting sleep engulfed him, he wishes to dream about himself and Charles watching a movie after a long day. That they would be eating popcorn and how minutes later Charles would fall asleep in his shoulder. Just like they did before Henry had been drag to that place.  
  
  


...  
  


It was early in the morning when Raphael had woken up. He couldn't get back himself to sleep after remembering that he was on duty to patrol the area. Letting out a mouthful of curses he started his morning routine in the bathroom.

Even after he had taken a bath, sleep was still clinging to him making him doze off from time to time.

"I'll just get some coffee in the cafeteria, that'll wake me up."

He said to no one but to himself, leaving his room and taking a slight jog to where the cafeteria is. Opening the door to the cafeteria, he saw only a few people inside having coffee, chatting to the other and some were sleeping in.

'Probably from night duty.'

Raphael thought to himself as he goes over to the counter that had the coffee machine lying around. Helping to himself a cup full of coffee, not forgetting to add the creamer and the sugar. He wasn't like Henry who preferred his coffee awfully bitter and strong, the first time he had tasted it left a foul taste on his tongue that took a lot of brushing to get rid of. 

Taking a snip of his coffee made him feel already awake and ready for duty. But was snapped back to reality when he heard his name being called out. He looked over to see the Bukowski twins and Rupert near a table.

Decided that it was still a bit early for him to start his morning duty, he headed toward their table and exchanged greetings as he sat down beside Rupert.

"Heard you got a day off Raph."

Calvin said as he took Konrad's bagel from his hand, resulting in them having their usual banter and fighting.

"Lucky you, we've been up all night to keep an eye on the new delivery of weapons arriving today."

Rupert said ignoring the twins as he took a sip of his own coffee. Raphael nods and takes another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, we got good timing when me and Henry went to the mafia's hideout."

The Bukowski twins finally stopped fighting after they agreed to split the bagel in half. Konrad spoke up after he ate the half of his bagel.

"I've heard he asked the General if the pilot was going back."

Raphael only let's out a sigh, remembering the troubled look of Henry when they were in the locker room. It made him feel bad that he can't do anything to help Henry.

"A shame really, since I've heard that Charles guy was presumed dead since there weren't any rep-!"

Calvin didn't manage to finish his sentence when his mouth was stuffed by another bagel from Rupert. A nervous look was on his face as he let out a 'shhh!' to Calvin. But Konrad kept the topic going as he said his opinion.

"It kinda makes sense y'know, he's gone for a whole year with no updates whatsoever from his mission. It's not hard to think that he died duri-!"

And now Konrad had also have his mouth stuffed with a bagel by none other than Rupert. Who quickly stood up and drag the twins from their collar to the exit.

"Look at the time! We still have to get going, jobs to be done you know!"

Is what Rupert hurriedly said to Raphael who was stunned at the what the twins had told him. But when he came to, the three were already long gone.

_"Dead?"_

Raphael said to himself as he took the twins word to his head. Trying to find the lie in what they said. But failed to find one, it was a possibility that Henry's friend was already dead. Why didn't he seen it sooner?

The way how everyone he talked to about the pilot had become quite and nervous before making up an excuse to leave the conversation. And he had tried to find a record of him in the archives but came back empty handed.

He finally knew why Charles Calvin isn't going back home, it's because he's already dead...

Raphael wipe his hand over his forehead from the sweats that started to form. He didn't knew how to handle this information. His eyes turned wide when he thought the most important thing:

"How do I say this to Henry?"

He whispered to himself, already feeling the dread if he told Henry about what he had found out. He'll probably go depressed, hearing that the friend he was waiting for is now dead.

Raphael covered his face, letting out a groan. He didn't have the heart to tell him about it. And didn't wanted to be the bearer of bad news. His emotions and mind were in conflict with each other. He almost jump out of his seat when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Woah there! Didn't meant to startle ya."

Raphael calm down as he looked at Paul who had his hands in front of him. He let's out a sigh, scolding himself that he should get his act together.

"What is it Paul?"

"General ordered me to tell you to meet him in his office in an hour. He had something to talk about to you."

Paul said to him, scratching his head a bit after he told Raphael what he needed to say. To which Raphael only nods, making Paul leave Raphael alone with his thoughts again.

His coffee already had gotten cold from thinking about a lot of things. It was still early and he was already troubled on how to handle the news to Henry.

But first, he has to get ready to whatever the General wanted to talk about. And maybe Raphael can ask him about what really happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write :> it may also take me some time to update a new chapter because of online classes. But I'll try to make the chapter if I happen to have a free time.So you guys know that Freddy Fazbear Fail in FtC right? Yeah he was the one that was about to murder Henry after he had left the elevator from the maximum prison cells.


End file.
